This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the extensive reworking of the 95 GHz pulse spectrometer software and hardware, it was realized that a suite of utility scripts for assessing various aspects of spectrometer performance would be extremely useful. Due to the streamlined, transparent way in which the code base has been updated, writing such utility scripts is now much easier. We have been working with Drew Dolgert of the Cornell Center for Advanced Computing to implement these utility scripts in portable, easily understandable python. Dr. Dolgert's expertise has been crucial for ensuring that the python implementation of the utility scripts follows universally recognized python conventions and best practices across multiple available python versions.